Kurosaki Family One-Shots
by LKWrites
Summary: Sora lives with Shun and Ruri. Sora and Ruri almost always manage to find a way to annoy Shun, but they end up loving each other anyway [preyshipping] Inspired by Tumblr Account.
1. Milk and Grocery Shopping

**(A/N: Hey I just wanted you to know that I have a few original stories to if you wanna check it out: u/1056132/ thanks!)**

Shun opened the door to his sister's door. "Ruri, do we have any-" he began saying. Then he stopped and looked at his sister Ruri and his boyfriend Sora sitting on the floor. Ruri's hair was up in a style similar to Sora's, but the most intriguing part was that Ruri was braiding Sora's hair. "What are you two doing?" Shun asked.

"Braiding Sora's hair, doesn't it look so cute? I love how long Sora's hair is, it makes it easy to braid!" Ruri exclaimed.

"Don't I look so cute, Shun?" Sora winked. Shun rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No," Shun replied.

"Aww, you're so mean." Sora replied.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Shun?" Ruri asked.

"I'm so 'grumpy' today because I have an idiotic sister named Ruri and an idiotic boyfriend named Sora." Shun responded. "All I need to know is do we have any more milk?"

"Nope! I drank the last of the milk!" Sora said.

"Last of the milk? WE STILL HAD A WHOLE CARTON LEFT!" Shun replied.

"Well I need SOMETHING to drink while I eat my cookies. Geez, do you want me to have dry cookies?"

"You know I needed that milk!"

"What would you need milk for?" Ruri asked.

"Well for your information, I was GOING to make some milkshakes for Sora, but since he drank all the milk I guess I won't. I'll just go and hang out with Yuto then," Shun turned around and started walking away.

"HEY WAIT!" Sora yelled. "I WANT SOME MILKSHAKES! WE'RE GOING TO THE STORE FOR SOME MILK NOW!" Sora got up and chased after Shun.

"I'm not going to the store. And unbraid your hair, it looks ridiculous." Shun replied.

"We're GOING to the store for SURE! No matter what! I want some milkshakes Shun!" Sora whined.

"It's too bad then, isn't it?"

Sora made a puppy face. "Oh please Shun! I wuv your milkshakes! I'd do anything! If you love me, couldn't you do this for me?" he begged.

"Oh don't make that face. You know I can't resist it!" Shun replied. Then Ruri came up behind him making a similar puppy dog face.

"I weally want a milkshake too. Oh please big brother!" Ruri replied.

"Both of you! Stop!" Shun said.

"Could you please, big brother?" Ruri pleaded.

"Oh stop Ruri, we know that Shun-y isn't budging... let's just go willow in our sorrow. Shun doesn't love us anymore." Sora replied.

"Hey- that's not true... guys it's just milkshakes!" Shun retorted.

"It's so much more than milkshakes... but fine... if you don't want to go to the store and buy them, I guess you really don't love us anymore... we'll just leave then..." Ruri and Sora started walking back to Ruri's room.

"Okay guys fine! I'll go to the damn store and get some milk for you two! Happy now?" Shun said. Ruri and Sora smirked and cheered.

"Yay! Shun you're the best!" Sora cheered.

"Thank you big brother!" Ruri added.

Shun sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he started walking to the front door to go get the milk. "I'm too soft, I shouldn't let them use me like that..." he mumbled. Then he felt someone poke him. Shun turned around and saw Sora. "What are you doing? I'm getting the damn milk already!" Shun said angerily.

"I wanna come along!" Sora replied.

"No. If you wanted to leave the house go get the milk yourself." Shun said.

"Nah, I just wanna come along with you!" Sora responded.

"We're not buying anything extra for you."

"I promise I won't buy anything else!" Sora's face said otherwise and Shun knew it. But he sighed. He knew he had no other option.

"Hey, don't leave me alone!" Ruri exclaimed. She followed along.

"Oh my goodness, if you two are coming why do I have to go?! This milk is for you guys in the first damn place!" Shun retorted.

"But we love Shun so much we have to come with! Right, Sora?" Ruri explained. Sora happily nodded.

"I hate you both." Shun said.

"We love you, too!" Sora and Ruri yelled at the same time.

"And fix your damn hair! Sora you look like a dork with braided hair and Ruri you're hair looks awful when it's up!" Shun said.

"Maybe we could fix your hair, I have scissors with me! I could fix up your hair!" Sora said as he pulled out scissors from his pocket.

"Why do you have scissors?!" Shun exclaimed, scared.

"For this, of course!" Sora smirked. Shun ran out the door and started running away from Sora who was chasing him with scissors. Ruri had some scissors too and also chased after Shun as Shun ran to the store.

Shun grumpily grabbed the milk carton with the back of his hair in pieces awkward looked. "I wanted to fix the front of it, but it looked sexy enough already so I decided to leave it." Sora explained. Shun mumbled curses under his breath and started walking to the cashier with two milk cartons.

"WAIT SHUN! DON'T FORGET OUR CART!" Ruri exclaimed, running towards him with a shopping cart.

"Why do we need a cart? We only have milk." Shun replied.

"We're buying these too!" Ruri said. Shun looked inside the cart she had and saw piles of candy and hair associates.

"We are not buying this. I'm not buying for that. And we said we weren't buying anything extra!" Shun said.

"But I want candy!" Sora said.

"And I want some stuff for my hair!" Ruri added.

"I'm not paying for it." Shun said walking to the cashier.

"PLEASE!" Sora and Ruri screamed.

"No," Shun replied.

"PLEEEEASSSEEE!" They cried.

"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO? YOU'RE NOT CHILDREN!" Shun shouted.

"But we are children!" Ruri and Sora admitted. Shun groaned.

"If I buy it all for you then will STOP annoying me for the rest of the day?" He said. Ruri and Sora smiled and nodded. Shun bought all of the candy, hair things and milk and carried the bags out of the store while trying not to kill something out of anger.

Ruri hugged her brother. "Thank you big brother! You're the best!" She said.

Sora gave Shun a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, you're sweeter than candy!" he said. Shun shook his head and smiled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Shun asked.


	2. Morning Breakfast

**(A/N: I have way too many ideas for this...)**

Shun yawned as he got up from his bed. He wanted to go back to sleep, but decided not to. "It's noon, I should be up by now..." Shun said. He walked downstairs. "I need to remember to visit Yuto today, it's the anniversary..." he mumbled to himself. While Shun went downstairs he could smell something cooking. "What is that...?" he whispered. Shun went into the kitchen and saw Ruri sitting at the kitchen table with Sora at the oven.

"Good morning, Shun!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey, big bro!" Ruri said.

"What are you burning?" Shun asked Sora.

"I'm not burning anything, I'm cooking! See, no fire!" Sora said. Shun raised an eyebrow. It was true; there were no fires erupting from the food he was making. It was stunning to Shun. Today was the first time Sora had cooked something for him without letting it explode.

"Okay... what are you cooking then? And why?" Shun asked. He and Ruri were normally the ones who cooked, but no matter how much Ruri cooked Shun still cooked the most.

"Well we didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up!" Ruri exclaimed. "So Sora is making breakfast for you!"

"For me?" Shun repeated. Sora nodded. "Why?"

"Because you always do so much for us!" Sora replied. He then finished cooking and put Shun's food on a plate. Shun couldn't believe it.

"It's about time you two FINALLY did something for me!" Shun happily said. He sat down at the table and then looked at Sora's cooking on the plate. It was an omelette with pepper and everything he didn't like. Shun has never liked peppers or really omelettes in general, and gagged at the sight of it.

"What's wrong, Shun-y? Don't you want to eat my cooking?" Sora said with a frown on his face. Shun couldn't resist eating the horrid food with Sora's face like that. He had to now.

"O-of course not," Shun replied to Sora. He began eating, taking breaks in between every munch to have a class of orange juice to try to cleanse his mouth of the wreckage taste. Oh, how Shun dreaded this sort of food. For breakfast he would prefer having waffles, maybe some Honey Nut Cheerio's. Definitely not an omelette with peppers. Despite the peppers however, it managed to taste quite sweet to a sickening extent. How was it so sweet tasting. "S-Sora, did you put sugar in this?" Shun asked.

"Yeah! I put in some sugar because it makes it sweet, just like you are!" Sora replied.

"W-what's wrong with you? Why put sugar in an omelette?"

"We didn't have any salt, and sugar is better than salt anyway!" Sora smiled. "You like it, right? I really worked hard on it for you."

"O-oh, yeah..." Shun lied. He worked very hard on finishing the omelette and face planted on the table while trying not to throw up. Shun choked down another glass of orange juice, which in total he had consumed 4 exactly. "So much sugar..." Shun mumbled.

Ruri and Sora started laughing maniacally. Shun looked up at them with a burning rage. "OH MY SHUN! YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Sora yelled.

"YOU LITERALLY DO ANYTHING IF SORA MAKES A FACE! HA!" Ruri added.

"You two fucking planned this, you knew I hated this, didn't you?!" Shun angerily said. "And to think I thought you were actually going to do something nice for me!"

"What's life without a little pranks, Shun-y?" Sora said as he jumped onto of Shun's back. Shun pushed him off.

"Get him off of me!" Shun exclaimed. He angrily left. Ruri and Sora laughed.

"Did you really put sugar in it?" Ruri asked Sora.

"Yep!" Sora said. "What else does Shun hate eating?"

"A lot of things, I'll give you a list!" Ruri said while taking out a pen and paper. Sora chuckled.

"Shun's going to be eating the best things in the next few days..."


	3. Visiting Yuto and Milkshakes

**(A/N: I'm sorry if this is really short I just wrote it and didn't realize it was so short until I was done. I'll update another one-shot to make it even.)**

"Er-... this IS Yuto?" Sora asked nervously. Ruri nodded. Sora glanced at the gravestone in the graveyard with Yuto's name on it.

Shun crotched down to be even level with the grave and set some purple flowers on it. "Happy anniversary, Yuto. We met today a few years ago, remember?" Shun asked the grave like it was his deceased friend.

Sora went over to Ruri. "I didn't know he had died..." he mumbled. Ruri looked upset.

"Yeah... it was a few months ago." Ruri explained. "It was an accident... when Shun and I learned the news we were both so distressed... we're getting a little bit better since it happened... the three of us were so close."

"I think I met him once before that happened, once." Sora mentioned.

"I bet you did. You're friends with Yuya right? Yuya and him became friends about a year before it happened."

"Now that you mention it I feel like I remember Yuya mentioning that one of his friends died a few months ago... he was really upset. He still is pretty sad."

"We all are."

"Are you two going to just whisper to each other back there, or are you gonna pay some respects to Yuto?" Shun interpreted.

"Right," Ruri said. She also put some roses on the grave. "Yuto, we hope you're doing well wherever you well!" she said to the grave. Sora awkwardly stood there without knowing what to do. He never really knew Yuto, why did he agree to come visit Yuto? Well, he wouldn't have if he knew Yuto had died. Shun looked at Sora and sighed.

"You can go if you don't know what to do," Shun said.

"Umm... yeah..." Sora replied. He felt weird because of all of this.

"We'll be home in a few hours." Shun said. Sora nodded and went home.

When Shun and Ruri came home in the evening Sora ran up to them. "Welcome home!" Sora exclaimed. Shun and Ruri looked more somber than usual.

"Yeah, hi." Ruri replied going to her room straight away. Shun did as well. Sora pouted not knowing what to do now.

"Hey! Ruri! Shun-y!" Sora exclaimed. They both poked their heads out of their rooms.

"What?" Shun asked.

"I made milkshakes for everyone when you guys came back! Why not you guys tried some?" Sora asked.

"There's no salt in it, right?" Shun asked.

"No! I would only make bad milkshakes for you Shun and if I added bad ingredients then Ruri would have a bad milkshake too!" Sora retorted.

Shun and Ruri looked at each other for a moment but then came out of their rooms again to go to the kitchen and saw two tall milkshakes with striped straws in them and cherries on top. They both looked like they were chocolate. Shun was hesitant when he drank the milkshake but once he did he realized that it tasted fine. Shun raised an eyebrow. "Did you order these and pretend you made them?" Shun asked.

"No... of course not~" Sora said in a suspicious tone. Ruri snickered while drinking her milkshake.

"Thanks for this, Sora." Ruri said.

"Yeah, thanks sure." Shun added in a passive voice.

"Aww, you're so mean Shun-y. I made this just for YOU and Ruri!" Sora replied.

"I'm never nice." Shun said.

"And that's why I love you!" Sora smiled. Shun looked away from the cute-looking Sora and went back to his milkshake.


	4. No Sweets and Dinnertime

**(A/N: Is this funny? Am I funny yet? Eh whatever... I tried.)**

Sora ran downstairs and went to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and saw the box of chocolate chip cookies and grabbed it. The top had already been opened once, but it was still fairly heavy. It was safe to say that only a few were originally taken and that there was PLENTY left for him. Sora grinned and happily chuckled. "I love these cookies..." he mumbled to himself. He opened the tab and reached in and without looking at his snack he bit into it. However, when he chewed he felt a different texture with a different, much less satisfying flavor to it. He looked at what was in his hand and in the box and was shocked. Someone had replaced all the cookies with stupid slices of cucumbers. Sora pouted yelled, "SHUN!"

Shun popped his head into the kitchen from his room and smirked. "Why, what seems to be the matter?" Shun asked in a condescending tone that told Sora all he needed to know.

"Why did you replace all my cookies with boring ol' cucumbers?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb!"

"You eat too many cookies; perhaps you should have some cucumbers."

"They taste horrible." Sora tossed the box of cucumbers at Shun to try to hit him with it, for revenge. But to his surprise Shun managed to catch it and dumped it on the counter.

"You have HORRIBLE aim." Shun pointed out. Sora ignored him and continued going through the cabinet for his sweets.

"What about eating some yummy cupcakes?" Sora asked as he dug through leftovers. He opened the tuber wear with chocolate cupcakes in it and was disappointed.

"No more cupcakes, now there's some nice Clementine's for you to eat."

Sora threw them away and went through more. He saw a box of cake batter and opened it. "Maybe I could make my own cake..." he said.

Shun shook his head. "What about packs of oatmeal instead?" he said. Sora threw that away.

"Maybe if I go to the fridge..." Sora ran to the fridge and opened it and was so shocked he nearly fainted. Sora fell over and Shun caught him. There were absolutely NO sweets but there were vegetables, fruits, and other healthy and unwanted treats. Shun held Sora and sighed.

"It's not like it's the end of the world, Sora." Shun said.

"It... is..." Sora tried to say. "The horror... why would you do something like this?! Do you hate me?!"

"Yes."

"Seriously Shun! Why do this?!"

"You eat nothing but sugar! I'm watching out for you!"

"I don't want anyone to watch out for me, I want sweets!"

"You're gaining weight and you could get medical problems if continue doing this. Ever hear of obesity or diabetes?"

"I don't care about those I want my sweets!"

"No. Not for at least a month."

"AT LEAST A MONTH?! I'LL DIE, SHUN! DIE, I TELL YOU!"

"You're too dramatic. I'll let you have one piece of candy if you behave for a week."

"ONLY ONE?! IN A WEEK?!" Sora nearly died from that knowledge. Shun sighed and then dragged Sora away from the kitchen and to his bedroom. Shun put Sora back into his bed to calm down and started walking away. "S-Shun… come b-back…" Sora begged.

Shun groaned and turned around. "What?" he asked.

"Give… me… sugar…"

"Not unless you're not dying."

"MY HEART IS!"

"Too bad, doesn't count. You can have some carrots."

"I'M NOT THE COOKIE MONSTER! I WILL NOT BETRAY THE LOVELY COOKIES FOR CARROTS!"

"You're having some good food for you. I'm not allowing you to get sick from sugary foods."

Sora whined. "Shun! You're so mean!" he cried.

"Whatever, I have to go." Shun left and Sora cried.

"I really weally want some cookies!" Sora exclaimed.

Shun ignored his boyfriend and walked out of the house to go run errands. Sora jumped out of bed and went to his wallet. "I can just buy some of my OWN candy then." Sora said to himself. He looked inside his wallet and realized it was empty. "What?! I thought I have money… but then again Shun buys everything for me…" Sora whined and stumped his feet angrily on the floor. He could hear Ruri laughing at him from elsewhere.

Sora sadly moped to Ruri's room. "Ruri! Please you have to buy me some sweets!" Sora exclaimed.

"Nope," Ruri replied with no empathy in her voice while chuckling.

"BUT PLEASE!"

"Shun's paying me for not giving you candy, ain't no way I'm giving you candy when big bro's giving me 20 bucks per week."

"He doesn't have to know!"

"Big bro keeps track of my money and what I buy."

"Say you're buying sweets for yourself then!"

"Everyone in the house is going sugar-free so you won't be tempted, it wouldn't work."

"Wah! Everyone is so mean to me!"

"Maybe big bro wouldn't be so inclined to do this to you if you didn't mess with him so much."

"I was just having fun!"

"Well he is too. And his fun also benefits your health."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY HEALTH I WANT CANDY!"

"With that attitude he won't even give you your one-week piece of candy."

"NO!"

"Relax, Sora," Ruri smiled. "Shun's a pretty good cook, you know that. I'm sure he'll cook you up some delicious healthy foods too."

"But I don't want any stupid 'healthy' foods."

"Deal with it then, if I can't get any chocolate milkshakes for awhile because of you I'm sure you'll live without cookies every day."

"But I like cookies every day…"

"Too bad," Ruri stuck her tongue out.

"You're not nice!"

"Too bad!"

"You already said that!"

"TOO BAD!"

After a few hours Sora grumpily went to dinner which he knew would not contain any dessert. He saw Ruri sitting at the table and Shun putting plates of freshly made salad and noodles down. "You're just in time Sora, I just finished cooking." Shun said.

Sora sat down at the table and made the saddest puppy dog eyes. "Shun-y, my love… could I please get chocolate cake for dessert?" he asked.

"No desserts today."

"Oh plwease, my Shun-y…"

Shun looked away. "That won't work." He said while taking out a blindfold. "I took precautions for your sad face." He explained as he put on the blindfold. Sora got angry.

"YOU BOUGHT A BLINDFOLD FOR THIS?! REALLY?! YOU'RE SO LAME!" Sora yelled.

"Well he is my brother," Ruri pointed out.

"Oh both of you shush." Shun said as he threw his arms out to look for his seat with the blindfold still on. He did it quite easily in fact; Shun had been practicing beforehand so that he wouldn't fall. He knew he'd need it. "Eat now, and Ruri if you would be so kind as to pour my food for me that'd be nice."

Ruri rolled her eyes but did get food for her brother. Sora angrily got himself some food and got the smallest amount possible for it to still be considered a meal and bitterly took a fork to eat it. He hesitated before finally beginning to eat. Once he did, he was quite surprised. Sora had a nicer meal than he was expecting and stealthily took more. He didn't want Ruri or Shun to notice for they might get the wrong idea. I mean he didn't _like_ the food; it wasn't sweet so _of course_ he wouldn't. But it was DECENT, or as he told himself. Ruri, however, saw the delight in Sora's eyes.

She smirked. "Told 'ya big bro had good cooking." Ruri told Sora.

"Shut up," he replied as he continued eating. In the end, he was alright with no sweet dessert.


	5. Sickness and Soup

**(A/N: This isn't as funny as I wanted it to be. Oh well... I tried. I think it's good enough in either case. Sorry for the lack of updates I meant to upload this like last week but I've been having Kurosaki Family writer's block. I already started on the next chapter which looks like it'll be a longer one if all goes as planned so let's see if I do as well on the neck one as I plan too.)**

"You definitely have a cold..." Shun said. Ruri groaned. She was in bed with at least four blankets, trying to gather some warmth as her brother checked her temperature with the thermometer.

"M-make me soup, big bro..." Ruri pleaded sickly.

"I can't, sorry Ruri. I have to go to work soon. Sora will be here to take care of you though." Shun replied.

"G-gimmie another blanket before you l-leave, then..." Ruri said.

"Alright," Shun went to the closet and got another extra purple blanket and laid it on top of his sister at a grand total of five blanket. Ruri cuddled with all of her blankets. Shun patted his little sister on the head. "I'm gonna go now, but if anything happens just call, okay?"

"Mh-hmm..." Ruri said, not wanting to form actual words to communicate anymore. Sora came in as Shun left.

"Hey Ruri! How are you feeling?" Sora asked while sitting down next to the bed. Ruri groaned as a response. Sora frowned. "Oh... that bad?" he mentioned. Ruri nodded and sunk into her bed, trying to sleep. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want anything, like food or medicine?" Sora said.

"D-do you know how to make soup?" Ruri replied.

"...yeah! Totally!"

"You don't, do you?"

"I can get Yuya to make you some soup. Or Yuzu,"

Ruri groaned. "In the time it takes for them to get here I'll be asleep." She rolled around in her bed and hid under her many blankets.

"Wait a minute, I think I can make soup! Don't worry, Ruri! I mean it can't be that hard, right?!" Sora exclaimed. Ruri looked at him.

"J-just don't poison me, okay?" Ruri asked. Sora nodded and ran to the kitchen. He immediately called Shun.

"I haven't been gone for ten minutes and you're already calling me?" Shun asked. There were background noises of cars and a car radio playing pop-punk music.

"You're listening to some bad music..." Sora commented. "Are you driving?"

"Yes so can you get to the point so I don't get into a car accident?"

"Do we have canned soup?"

"For Ruri?"

"No for me. Of course it's for Ruri!"

"There's some chicken soup and some alphabet soup in the cabinet. Ruri probably wants the alphabet soup, she likes making words with the letters."

Sora opened the cabinet and saw the soup on the top self. "How am I supposed to reach that?!"

"With a chair."

"Why do you put everything on the top self, Shun?!"

"Because I'm tall unlike you, shorty. If you're so annoyed with it then you put the groceries that I buy away and then you can put everything on the bottom shelf."

"Ugh, fine whatever. I'll get twelve chairs to get there Mr. Too-Tall. But how do I cook it?"

"Are you serious? Just look it up! I have to get to work and I'm still on the road. Goodbye!"

"WAIT SHUN DON'T HANG UP-" It was too late, and Shun turned off the phone. Sora groaned. "Hope you get into a car accident, scum." he complained. Sora tried to jump to obtain the soup on the top self, but failed. He ran to dining table and took the biggest chair and dragged it to the cabinet. He climbed onto the chair and then stood on his toes and finally got the alphabet soup. Sora cheered and threw his arms in the air and tapped his feet on the chair. "Yes! I got it! Top-self, you got nothing on me! I'm-" he sang in triumph before the chair tipped over from the dancing and he fell onto the ground hardly. "-an i-diot... ow..." he moaned. Sora glanced at the soup can in his hand and sighed. "If it's for poor sick Ruri, I'm sure it's worth it..."

Sora put the chair back and rubbed his aching back. His face hurt the most from the wall but he threw all of his pain in his pocket and he glanced at the soup can for some instructions. "Pft- this looks simple enough! What was I so worried about?" He opened up the can and started cooking. Sora most likely should've looked at the instructions on the label one more time before cooking considering he had read it all wrong and one more read would've cleared up his confusion. If anyone else were too see the disaster that was about to happen they would wonder how someone was able to fail at making soup this badly.

Meanwhile, Ruri heard the fire alarm in the house go off while Sora screamed, "I DIDN'T KNOW SOUP COULD BURN!" Ruri sat up in her thousands of blanket and raised an eyebrow.

"W-what is he doing...?" she asked. "Should I be concerned...?"

Very quickly the fire alarm stopped beeping and the sounds of Sora yelling, "I CONQUERED YOU SOUP! NOW YOU DEFINITELY CAN'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN NOW! I WON!" Ruri laid back down.

"I never should've let him cook..." she mumbled. Then she heard her door knock.

"R-Ruri, I have your soup..." Sora said.

"Come in," she replied while looking at the door. He opened the door and showed that in all of the chaos he became covered in the soup himself as well as ash and was still even a bit messy from the fall from the chair. His coat was half off and his hair had fell loose. Yet there was still a white bowl in his hands with steamy over-cooked alphabet soup. Ruri couldn't help but laugh. "H-how did you do that?" she asked.

"Long story," he responded. "Do you want the soup? It's not the best cooked... but I tried... oh boy did I try to make it."

"If you tried so hard to cook it then I guess I'll try to eat it." She said. Sora gave her the bowl of soup. She took the spoon and twirled the letters in her bowl around to try to make words with it. But it was so over-cooked it mushed into the liquid. Ruri sighed and decided to try to eat some of the soup. It didn't taste that great. It taste worn and burnt.

"Is it bad?" Sora asked. Ruri nodded. "Sorry... I guess I'll throw it away, you don't have to drink it all if you can't. Or eat it all, I don't understand the terminology with soup." She gave him back the bowl as Sora looked distressed.

"But hey," Ruri smiled. "You did make me feel better why looking so stupid."

"Thanks, I'll do that more often."

"I think you already do it often enough!"

"HEY!"

Ruri chuckled before sneezing. "Aren't you going to say 'bless you'?" she asked.

"No because you're mean."

"Okay Sora. Don't burn anything else. Now if you excuse me..." she hid under the covers. "...I'm gonna nap."

"Have nightmares,"

"I think you are the nightmare."

"Then I hope I'm in your dreams!"

 **(A/N: Based off of the time my friend burnt her soup... no that really happened.)**


	6. Writing is Hard

**Writing is difficult. I'm trying. But it seems that I got Kurosaki Family-writer's block. I keep trying to write a chapter but stopping after four lines. I have plenty of ideas but words are hard. I'll try to update sometime this or next week. Enjoy your lives until then.**


	7. Movie Nights and Resting

**(A/N: My mind is melting. This was a quickie.)**

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Ruri asked, already sitting on the couch. She was on the left-hand side and Sora was on the right side. There was a giant gap in between them for when Shun sat down.

Shun looking through DVD cases to decide which to watch. "I'm not sure. What do you guys want to watch?" he asked.

"Frozen! Frozen!" Sora gleefully exclaimed. Shun groaned.

"Not again, I've watched that one way too many times because of you." he replied.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs?" Sora suggested.

"I wanna watch that one!" Ruri agreed.

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice here, do I?" Shun asked.

"NOPE!" Sora and Ruri cheered. Shun shook his head and took out the Cloudy with a chance of meatballs and put it inside the player before sitting down in between his sister and boyfriend.

Sora hugged Shun's arm and put his head down on it. Shun looked at Sora and sighed before continuing to watch the movie. Then Ruri put her head on her brother's shoulder. Shun looked at her and then kept looking back and forth in between her and Sora. "Guys- I'm not your damn pillow!" Shun exclaimed.

"But your so soft..." Ruri said.

"Maybe it's your big purple coat that's the soft one... either way I like it!" Sora happily agreed.

Shun slammed his head on the couch, but didn't fight back. He had learned to accept these things from them and not to fight it, it made everything more pleasenat. He continued to watch his movie and as it went on Sora and Ruri didn't let go, but they got less chatty as it went on. When it finally ended Shun lifted the remote from his lap and said, "Okay guys, movie's over. Let's get off of me,"

They didn't reply and Shun looked over to them. Ruri and Sora were both fast asleep. Shun sighed once more and then detached them from his arm and shoulders before grabbing Ruri and carrying her on his back. "Good thing she's lighter than when we were kids." Shun said. He grabbed Sora's arm and put him on top of Ruri so he could carry them both at the same time. "Er- he's heavier than her... no matter, just bring them to their rooms..." Shun said with a huff to not to drop them. They snored quietly as Shun carried them away. First stop was Sora's room, the closest one. Shun dropped Sora on to his bed and didn't care much to put his blanket on him or even nicely put Sora in his bed. Shun still had a sister on his back, after all. After bringing Ruri to her room, he put her blanket and her before going back to Sora to fix his too. Shun walked to his room afterwards. His back hurt and he hit it to try to get it to stop throbbing. Then he went to bed himself.

"Those two better appreciate all that I do for them..." Shun mumbled to himself, knowing he wouldn't get thanks. But he didn't really mind much in the end, all he wanted was to make sure his sister and boyfriend were comfortable and happy.


	8. Jobs and Bunnies

"No, no, not at all!" Shun exclaimed. "I'm running out of money because of you!"

"You're not running out of money, you're just selfish, Shun-y!" Sora retorted.

"If I'm broke or if I'm selfish the answer is still no! I'm not buying you a 20 ft chocolate bunny! You already have enough chocolate!"

"I never have enough chocolate!"

"Then too bad! I'm not buying it for you! Buy it for yourself!"

"I'm so broke!"

"Get a job like me then!"

Sora pulled on Shun's arm. "PLEASEEEE!" he yelled. Shun pushed him off and Sora fell down.

"NO! NOW I HAVE TO ACTUALLY GO TO WORK!" Shun angerily replied. He left the house to go to his job. Sora whined and Ruri gave him a slow clap.

"You sure convinced him," Ruri said.

"Shut up, Ruri! How am I gonna get a five foot chocolate bunny now?"

"Maybe take his advice?"

"...he gave me advice?"

"To get a job like him."

"But jobs take so much effort, I don't want one! And you don't have one!"

"So? I don't waste my money on candy everyday."

"You don't get it, Ruri! When I used to live at Academia, we had the worst food. No sugar or sweets at all! Now that I'm living here and it's everyone in every store, well I have to get some! To get what I missed out in my childhood!"

"I think you've gotten more than enough to fulfill your childhood's lack of sweets twice. Tell ya what, if you try to get a job I'll try to help you."

"But I don't want a job! Why not you give me some of your money that you get from Shun?"

"Because then I'd stop getting money from him. Get a job, I'll help."

Sora frowned, but then thought about it for a moment. A job possibly couldn't be that difficult to keep. "Fine, I'll give it a shot." he replied.

A few days later, Sora began work as a cashier in a convenience store not to far from work. He and Ruri had decided to keep it a secret from Shun; Sora wanted to surprise him later. The day he was hired, he was fired. "How did you manage that so quickly?" Ruri asked Sora when he came to her whining in the evening. "Is that even possible?"

"It's not my fault! That man was just a nit-wit!" Sora angrily exclaimed.

"Just tell me what happened," Ruri replied.

"Well, that _nit-wit_ told me to train for the position with some lady who had been working there for awhile. That lady was so boring so I walked away from her and started eating some of the candy. Then the manager yelled at me that I wasn't supposed to do that and of course I can! I work there, so I can do whatever I want!"

"That's not how it works, Sora."

"Yes it is!"

Ruri sighed. "You're not getting anywhere..."

"This is just a set-back, Ruri. I'm going to get a different, BETTER job that doesn't have morons as managers." Sora exclaimed.

"Maybe I could help you again... just not at a store like that..."

A few days later, Ruri felt deja vu when Sora came home from yet another new job. "Did you get fired again?" Ruri asked.

Sora bit his lip. "Well..." he said.

"Oh my goodness, Sora!" Ruri replied. "You'll never get your candy at this rate!"

"I swear it's not my fault I got fired this time! The customers were being unreasonable so I did the logical thing!" Sora exclaimed.

"And what was that?"

"I threatened to card them."

"Sora! Carding is awful!" Ruri took out a spray bottle full of water and sprayed it at Sora. "Bad! Bad, ex-fusion solider!"

"Hey! Don't spray me. You'll get my clothes all wet!" Sora yelled. "I wasn't actually gonna do it! It was just a threat so they'd stop bugging me!"

"It's their job to annoy you!"

Shun walked into the room and saw this display. He looked on with a puzzled expression. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing! Ruri is just being stupid and mean!" Sora replied.

"Sora's being the stupid ones! He's gotten fired from two jobs so quickly you'd bet he set a world record!" Ruri retorted.

"Fired? From two jobs?" Shun repeated.

"Ruri! You ruined the surprise!" Sora frowned.

"What surprise? You were already fired." Ruri said.

"Why did you have a job and how did you even get fired from it?" Shun questioned. "If you had a job I wouldn't have to work as hard at mine!" Shun exclaimed.

"I didn't get the jobs to help pay the bills." Sora said.

"Why'd you get it?"

"So I'd have the money to pay for my chocolate bunny! But I can't now! Wah!" Sora whined.

"...you got a job so that you could buy that damn 20 ft. Chocolate bunny?" Shun raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Sora said. Shun looked at Ruri.

"Were you in all of this?" He asked her sister.

"I helped get him the jobs but he lost them on his own." She explained.

"You're so mean to me," Sora frowned.

Shun sighed. "This is all a shock..." He muttered to himself.

Later, Sora looked at the starry sky while he sat perched on the roof of the house. As a bird, shun was the one who spent most of his time on the roof, but Sora found it relaxing to come up here sometimes. He sighed. "I'm never gonna get that chocolate bunny..." He said in a soft whisper.

Shun opened the small roof window and climbed on. He sat next to Sora. "It s a pretty night, don't you think?" He asked his boyfriend.

Sora shrugged. "I guess so..." He said. "Back in Fusion, I didn't really have time to look at these kinds of things."

"Back in XYZ it was literally all Yuto and I did." Shun sighed, remembering his old friend. He decided not to think about it for the time being. He poked Sora's shoulder.

Sora turned to him. "What?" He asked. Shun took something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Its a treat for trying to get a job and pay for your own candy." Shun said. Sora took it and saw that it was a normal sized chocolate bunny.

"But this isn't 20 ft..." Sora complained.

"You get what you get and you don't get upset."

"But I am upset."

"Fine, maybe I'll take it back then."

"No! I'm good with this!" Sora took off the wrapping on the candy and bit into the ears. Shun chuckled.

"That's what I thought..." He whispered. Shun was about to leave when Sora pulled him back and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" Sora cheered. Shun smiled.

"You're welcome."


	9. Makeup and Dresses

**(A/N: REALLY LATE UPDATE I'M SORRY OOPS.**

 **Slowly running out of ideas and that makes me sad because I love this so much, but I'll find some inspiration as I go. There will probably be this chapter and then one more before I decide to end this. Sorry for the disappointing news, but I have to be honest with everything bc I can't keep this up for so long** **.**

 **Also Ruri started to appear in the show and I haven't watched the episodes since Jack's last duel bc I'm really lazy and don't watch stuff actively, so I don't wanna have to worry about how in-out of canon Ruri will be. But like this will ever be anything close to the canon.** **)**

"Will this hurt?" Sora asked.

"No, of course not. If makeup hurt do you think anyone would wear it?" Ruri replied as she got out the makeup brushes.

"Yes. Pain is beauty is it not?"

"What color do you want the eye shadow?"

"Blue!"

"To match your hair?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe it was a darker blue. Like the one on my coat!"

"That's do-able. It goes with the dress you chose too!"

"Will I help you getting into your outfit like you're helping me?"

"Nah, I got it. I'm only helping you because you don't really know where to start."

"I think Shun will really appreciate this..." Sora chuckled.

Later, Shun came home exhausted from another day of work. He dropped his bag on the ground and let his disheveled hair cover his forehead. _If Ruri and Sora try something today I'm going to explode, I'm not in the mood for this after how hard today was..._ Shun thought. He looked up and realized the house was silent. "Ruri? Sora? I swear guys if you're scheming again..." Shun said loudly in the house.

Ruri and Sora giggled from the bedroom and Shun pouted. "You two are scheming aren't you..." he walked over to the room and knocked the door. "What are you two doing?" he asked loudly and annoyed.

"Nottthingggg you won't enjoyyyyy~" Sora giggled in a cheery voice.

Shun narrowed his eyes. "Why not I come inside and see the 'nothing' you two are doing?" he asked.

"You can come in! We've been waiting for you anyway, big bro!" Ruri laughed. Shun was absolutely _certain_ that whatever they were planning was something meant to hurt, annoy or otherwise inconvenience him. When he opened the door he did so with great caution, making sure that if there was something that was there ready to hit or fall on him that he could dodge it in time. But to Shun's surprise, none of that happened. There were no buckets or dodgeballs or pies to hit him with.

Instead, Shun saw what lurked inside. And even though there was nothing that could physically or emotionally hurt him, his life points would definitely drop to zero.

Sora and Ruri were both standing there in cute dresses and lots of adorable makeup. Sora had the added bonus of cat ears and tail to boot. "Ta-da! Don't we look cute?" Sora exclaimed.

Shun looked away. "Ruri is fine, but Sora you are horrid." he said. Sora knew what that meant and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Shun-y!" Sora replied.

Ruri looked at her brother and gasped. "Wow, big bro! Your face is so red!"

Shun covered his mouth. "S-shut up! Sora go change!"

"Aww, I think you like it!" Sora smiled.

Shun tried to hide his expression. "I-I'm leaving!"

"You didn't deny it!"

"Shut up!" Shun barged out of the room and Sora frowned.

"Did he _really_ not like it?" he asked.

Ruri smirked. "No, he's just in denial. I can tell when big bro does that." she responded.

Shun walked away and went into his own room, hiding a smile and the knowledge that that made him feel better.

 **(A/N: In this AU Shun is 17 and Sora and Ruri are 16. Make it less creepy for me. I ship preyshipping only very little, makes it easier for me.)**


	10. Goodbyes and Farewells

**((A/N: THIS IS LAST CHAPTER. Thanks to all of you who have liked to read this story at any point, and sorry that I updated so very late at times. I'm a bad person. Oops.**

 **Either way, I'm not sure what job I wanted Shun to have for this chapter to work; but just go with it for now please. Thanks for dealing with my stupid antics for a ship I didn't really ship.))**

"No! You're not allowed to go for any time!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, big bro! I'll hate you forever if you leave!" Ruri added.

Shun groaned. "Whatever you guys say won't make a difference. I _have_ to go whether I want to or not. It's a part of the job," he said.

"Can't you get ANOTHER job?! One that doesn't make you leave?" Sora frowned, this time completely geniune.

Shun sighed. "No, this one pays a lot. And I won't be gone that long."

Ruri folded her arms angrily. "You call a month and a half not that long?" she asked.

"Look," Shun glared at both of them with sadness and anger mixing in those eyes of his, "I don't want to go either. But I have to. You guys don't have to make it harder for me than it is." He opened his closet door so he can continue packing. His boyfriend and sister were silent for a moment, allowing him to do it easily.

Sora looked up at him with eyes full of pain instead of mischief. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Shun explained. "I'll make sure to call and write, okay?"

"Big bro, I hate you! Why do you have to go?" Ruri said, still not calmed down.

Shun groaned. "I'm leaving, got that? I'll come back, I'm not going forever. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, you two? Okay?"

"How would _we_ get in trouble?" Sora asked. Shun eyed them and shook his head as he threw some

"I'm going to go visit Yuto to say goodbye for a little bit," Shun said as he zipped his bag up.

Ruri nodded. "Do you want me to come, too?" she asked.

"If you want to come you can, but I'd rather go by myself." he responded.

"Then I'll let you go by yourself," Ruri ran to her bedroom, upset with her brother to be certain. Sora sighed.

"We're really gonna miss you." he sincerely said.

Shun wasn't used to this sort of reaction from Sora. At any minute he felt like a prank was coming. But that prank that Shun expected didn't come and Sora just ran away from the bedroom as well. Shun sighed. "Guys..." he tried to say, though they were too far away to hear by then. He went to go visit Yuto soon after that.

In the moonlight on that snowy pathway, Shun laid some flowers in front of that grave stone saying Yuto. "Hey, when did you ever get mad at me?" Shun asked, trying to think. He sat down in front of the grave. "Hmmm, a couple of times... mostly it was my fault for losing my temper..." He stared into the starry sky full of clouds. The moon was crescent and shone weakly. Shun sighed. "I mean it's not really my fault this time, I gotta go. I know it's hard, and I don't really want to go either but I have to. They gotta accept that." he stared at the grave stone with Yuto's name and the years alive written on it. He paused as if Yuto was giving his input, which obviously he wasn't. Yet, at that moment an idea clicked inside of Shun's head. "That's a good idea..." he stood up. "Thanks, Yuto! You're the best." then Shun ran away. "I'll visit you when I come back!" he yelled as he left the graveyard.

If Yuto really was hearing he might've been happy, or maybe he'd find the whole thing ridiculous and roll his eyes.

When Sora and Ruri woke up in the morning, they didn't smell or hear breakfast being prepared. Sora was fearful for a moment. _No, did he leave already?!_ he thought frantically. _He wouldn't right?! He would tell us?!_ As soon as the thoughts crossed his mind, Sora jumped out of his bed and ran outside. Ruri seemed to think something similar, getting out of her bed and coming into the hall. She seemed slightly more calm than Sora.

The two glanced at each other, their similar thoughts reflecting in their eyes. That moment, they ran down the hall to the kitchen and didn't see anyone in there. Outside of the window, there was no car parked out. For a moment, it truly seemed like Shun had earlier than he said he would without telling. Ruri looked around, to what was hanging on the fringe and what was on the counter to try to see if he had left a note.

There was no note.

Sora looked to the ground once he realized the lack of notes with a few tears falling down. Ruri looked at him and tried to smile, though it was weak. "Calm down, I'm sure he's still here." she mentioned. Sora didn't reply. At that very moment, the car came back and came into the driveway. Sora's head jumped up and ran to the window when he saw that. Ruri noticed the car too, but ran out of the house instead of towards the window.

Shun came out of the car, with bags in his hands. "Big bro!" Ruri exclaimed. Shun glanced at him. "You're an idiot! We thought you had left!" she said sadly. Sora followed and ran to hug him.

"Geez, do you two really have that lack of faith in me?" Shun replied, though found it slightly endearing. "Let's go back inside, I have something for you two."

"For us?" Ruri and Sora asked at the same time.

"You should be used to it, I get you stuff all the time. Though usually it's not of my own choice,"

They all went back inside, and Shun put everything down onto the table. He took something out of the bag first, it was a small notebook. "Sora isn't allowed to cook while I'm out. Ruri is only allowed to. I wrote up meal plans for every day and when Sora is allowed to have candy. I don't expect you two break these, if you do there shall be punishments." he explained.

"Sure there will be," Ruri replied, smirking a bit. Sora still didn't speak and listened on. He wasn't in his normal mood, it seemed.

Shun continued despite that. He handed the meal plans to Ruri and dug through the rest of the bag.

"This is one of the sweets you can eat whenever until it's all gone." He pulled out a marble, store-bought cake with beautiful white cream and rainbow sprinkles on it. There were no words written on it, but it's presence said enough. Sora's face came back to life and he starred at it.

"It looks so yummy!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, I'd hope it is." Shun pulled two final things out of the bag, both of which were wrapped. "I'm sorry I have to go, but if you won't take my apology then take these, okay?"

Ruri and Sora grabbed their presents, Ruri's purple and Sora's light blue. They didn't need to unwrap them to know that they were both things they would love. "Big bro, you didn't need to get all of this stuff for us, you already do so much." Ruri finally said. It was the only time Shun had heard her say so. She felt bad that he felt guilt-tripped enough to do all of this to cheer him up. After all, he was the one going away and needed reassurance.

But it wasn't like that. Doing this and making them all happy, that would be the best goodbye present he could receive. Deep down, they all knew he was a softie. He smiled a bit, and Sora looked back up. He hugged Shun close once more, and Shun patted his back. "Don't die when you're out there, okay?" Sora asked.

"Of course not, what other idiot would take care of you two if I did?" Shun retorted.

Ruri scurried over to the two and hugged as well. It was a warm, family-like, group hug. "You're the only idiot who would!" she proclaimed, happy as she did so.

"Well, I might be an idiot for staying and doing everything you two want me to," Shun began. "But you two are my idiots, too." he hugged them closely. That was a beautiful moment all of them wanted to last forever. However, it was the most wonderful things that came to an end.

Shun brought all of his bags to the car as he got ready to go, making sure he had everything. At that point, the sun was halfway down the sky. Pink covered it, the clouds tainted with heavy yellow. A heavy shadow of orange came in between the clouds and the sky, and as it all mixed together into beautiful, light colors, you would want to reach up and taste that sky.

Ruri carried the last bag over to the trunk and closed it. "I got the last one for you, big bro!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Shun replied. "Where did Sora go?"

"He said he was coming." Ruri responded, looking at the front door. _C'mon you idiot, he has to leave soon... you'll miss him if you don't hurry..._ she thought. _He can't wait forever..._ Ruri bit her lip anxiously.

At the very last minute, Sora ran out of the door. "Wait!" he said. "I didn't miss him, right?"

"I'm still right here. I was waiting for you." Shun replied. "I can't wait forever, y'know?"

"Sorrrryyyyy Shuny," Sora looked up to him. He stood on his toes and kissed Shun's cheek, barely able to reach. "I- We're going to miss you lots," he mentioned.

"I will too, but I can't miss you until I'm gone and I really have to go now." Shun opened the driver's seat door.

"Before you do," Sora began, his voice in such a rush as if it was running after him. "I wanna say I'm going to annoy you and message you every day, even when you're at work!"

Shun shook his head in annoyance, though clearly loved that thought. Ruri smiled. "I will too, but I'll make sure to let Sora do it more than me. He said it first, after all." she added.

"Alright you two, don't waste all of your phone plans messaging me. I have to pay for it and when I need more money and go to work more often you'll be the ones pissed." Shun said. "It's time to say bye. I hope you two stay safe. Keep the door locked!"

"We know! You don't have to treat us like we're five." Ruri replied.

Though Sora smiled at the moment, more tears rolled down his cheeks. Shun sighed and bent down and kissed his boyfriend. "I'll be back before you know it." he said.

"You better!" Sora exclaimed.

As the car pulled out of the driveway and into the world, Sora and Ruri watched it go. They waved to Shun as he left. "Byeee!" they exclaimed. Shun smiled at them from inside, not able to wave. There was a moment of silence before Ruri went back inside.

"Come on Sora, we can't stay outside here." she called. Sora nodded and followed. There was silence in the house for a couple of hours onto a day. But then the silence lifted as Sora and Ruri repeatable messaged and the boops and zings from that echoed throughs. Days passed by, and quite literally, it overwhelmed the entire house.

 **((A/N: THAT'S THE END!**

 **THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE WITH ME EVEN IF I AM REALLY SHIT WITH UPDATING AND DIDN'T ACTUAL SHIP PREYSHIPPING MUCH BUT OHHHH WHALLLEEEEEE IT'S DONE AND I HAD FUN I HOPE YOU DID TOO I'LL WRITE MORE FANFICS IN THE FUTURE HOPEFULLLYYY I'LL UPDATE THOSE!/))**


End file.
